The Gamemaker
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: Being the winner of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games,comes with the perks of being wealthy and famous. All well and good being from District Twelve, But I gained the attention of none other than the man who was creating the games that almost destroyed me. OC/Seneca
1. A Diamond Among Coal

My First Story, so please be kind! I improvised with Seneca's Age and such. Rated M for later chapters.

The Gamemaker

The Hunger Games, a celebration to most, a nightmare to the surviving victims. No matter how they try to pretty it up, or glamourize us becoming victors, it's all the same. We became murderers. I, Arabella Skye the victor of the 72nd games, have terrors of it nightly . Mainly about the others, rampaging, swinging their weapons into flesh and the sickening sound of the screams that went on all too often. Other times it would be of sweet Luca, the male tribute from my district. My best friend, my ally, my protector. In the end, I couldn't protect him, and that haunts me, every moment, asleep or awake.

Being from District Twelve, people counted me out early, the Odds Were Not in My Favor, so to speak. I was a skilled swordsman and physical fighter in itself, though no one knew this. Who would need this in our district? No one expected me to pull through. No one expected much from me at all. I'm different from the rest of Twelve not only in my skills, but in looks. I don't have the general looks of twelve. I'm tall, with hair at a platinum blond color, my eyes grey like many. My face is detailed with high cheekbones and full lips. You'll catch me out of a crowd in a second. My looks, ended up getting me more attention than I had hoped for. I was a pretty girl, with a seemingly ugly and mangled future, until I won. Was it because of him?

Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker of the 72nd Hunger Games. Being new to the scene of Gamemakers, he felt the need to do a particularly gruesome, (entertaining to the Capitol) job. Our arena more of mountainous region. Whether it was enough that other kids were trying to slaughter you, or the fact you could hardly inhale any oxygen made any difference, his game was simply _horrid._ Anyways, this vile game ended in only me. I suppose to reward Seneca for such a good job on these games, his first games, none the less, he wanted to reward him with something.. Well, someone really. Me. Before I knew it I was taken to the Capitol, only to be looking into the eyes of President Snow, telling me, how I wouldn't , or couldn't do much better than Crane. How, well situated he was and ready he was for a wife. How I only had so many years of my pretty face. How Seneca found me irresistible and beautiful. President Snow, being the subtle man that he is, also mentioned how my family would _or would not_ benefit from this. What a life they'd be able to have, My family, my mother, Illiana, could hardly make ends meet for me and my two younger sisters, since my father, Christopher died of a sudden illness. I saw my sisters, Drezza and Asa, the nights where they would cry they were so hungry, What would become of them if I didn't accept the proposal? Would they be slaughter? Tortured? Enslaved? All these thoughts raced through my mind. I had too, for the sake of my family, I had to marry Seneca Crane. They'd be taken care of this way.

"Why me?" I ask the man of the hour himself. "Because, you are a diamond among coal" Seneca replies smoothly, kissing my hand, then placing a large diamond ring on my ring finger. _Oh hilarious, a coal joke about the minding district girl. Clever, _I thought to myself. I finally got a good look at Seneca at this moment. Piercing deep blue eyes, dark beautiful slicked back hair, and a very interesting beard.. If I wasn't so appalled at the thought of marrying him, he may be considered handsome, however, just being close to him right now made me shudder and almost sick. This felt so wrong in every way. Not only was he years older than me, ten to be exact, I didn't know him! Now he was leading me to my home to say goodbye to my family and collect a few things? Would see my family at the wedding? My friends? You could hear my heart pounding, I wanted to sob and beg to stay In my poor little District.. But I only knew too well, that that wasn't how it worked. To defy the Capitol and what they wanted for you.. I know what happened to Haymitch Abernathy, they killed his mother, brother and girlfriend for simply using something to his advantage in the Arena, simply surviving! I was heading off to my future.. a future as Mrs. Seneca Crane.


	2. The Game is Just Beginning

I made a few typos in the last chapter, so I'm sorry for that! Not typos really, just the incorrect word or use of the word. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games Characters. Review?

Chapter 2

The Game is Just Beginning

My family. They were what I had to think about, not me and what I didn't want to do. I certainly didn't want to marry a man who nearly had me killed in his blasted arena, and I certainly didn't want to be given to anyone. I was his prize for creating such an awful Arena, with awful deaths and traps. Looking at Seneca Crane made me sick, yet I was supposed to love him? To be his wife? I shudder at the impending title that will be bestowed upon me in mere days. When I arrive at my home to get my things, my mother looks somewhat happy and somewhat sad. The girls however, look overjoyed. I see on the table delicacies, fresh bread and milk, meats and cheeses. _At least they keep their end of the bargain. _Seeing my sisters with enough food for days brings a warm feeling to my heart. If anything will come out of this union, I'm glad my sisters and mother will be provided for. I scurry off to my room and grab my most important things, a photo of my mother, father, sisters and I. I only have this and my necklace from Lucca; he gave it to me the day before the Games began. It's a silver heart shaped locket, with a mirror and an old photo his mother had given to me glued in it. He told me this the day he gave it to me "Whenever you wear it, I'll be close" I looked closely at it, looking at his pale skin and strong face. He was beautiful, every feature on him perfect. Dark brown hair with soft brown eyes, those eyes could make you feel like you were in the safest place in the world, even when death was staring at you in the face. Even when death was claiming him.

"Is that all your taking?" Seneca asks. "My mother can bring me anything else she feels I'd need" I reply, looking at my mother. Mother seems like she is about to cry. Like she'll never see me again.. I hug her tightly, even knowing I'll see her in The Capitol for the wedding in a few days, but still, knowing I won't be able to live in my home is hard. The girls however are ecstatic to be able to go to the Capitol for a few days. Excited to get new clothes and dolls. That is what I'm doing this for, I remind myself every time I think too much about this. I hug my sisters, knowing I won't see them everyday devastates me, but seeing them happy and excited, makes my heart a little less hurt.

Just near the boundaries of District Twelve we board a hovercraft to return to the Capitol.. My stomach churns. _ Am I going to his, I mean our home? Will I have to sleep with him?_ Sleep with him. The thought finally enters my mind, of course this will be expected on our wedding night. I've never slept with anyone and now I _have _to sleep with Seneca Crane? For now, I'll keep this out of my mind.. Until it creeps back in. "Arabella, you'll be staying with my sister for the next few days, she'll help you prepare and get ready for our wedding. She'll also take you shopping for new clothes," Seneca states before going on to continue, "I know this arrangement has come as quite a… shock, but I promise it won't be as bad as you might think" he finishes. Seneca then looks at me, a look I have never quite expected to see on him, it shows happiness.. Was I really what he wanted? Me? A girl from the worst District, was desired by a Capitol bred, successful man? I had to remember though, Lucca. He kept creeping into my mind, smiling that amazingly warm smile. I'd never see that smile again because of Seneca Crane's games. Out of nowhere, Seneca grabs my face, startled, I had no time to react. Then, he does it. He kisses me, a tender kiss, on the mouth. When he pulls away, I stare off. He smiles at me… I nod and try and muster a smile, but I can't. I'm escorted down to the door by Seneca and greeted by a woman who looks amazingly similar to him, she has the same electric blue eyes and dark hair that fell down in thick waves. She surprisingly isn't dressed as most from the Capitol are. She has a long blue dress on with black high heels. _Gee, dressed up enough though?_ For the simple task of taking me shopping, she seems to be quite fancy, of course as I should have realized by now that the Crane family, liked elegance. She comes out and squeezes ,me into a hug. "Arabella, this is my lovely sister, Katarina. Kat, this is-" he is cut off by a high pitched squeal from Katarina "Come now, Seneca! I know who she is! The blushing bride is the victor of the Hunger Games! So much more beautiful in person! So cunning and smart! When you two have children, they'll be absolutely perfect!" She exclaims. Children? "Seneca, you run off now, I'm going to make sure this girl has everything she needs," says Katarina. Seneca looks worried, then shrugs and give me a smile. This entire situation feels awkward, as he and I had known each other forever. At least, it seemed that way to him.. Katarina led me in to her beautiful marble made home. Everything was brand new and shiny. Everything was exactly as the average Capitol citizen would have. Katarina then grabs me by the hand shows me to my room, carefully puts my things away, and I'm whisked out the door. "We must get you some new clothes, my dear. Look at dresses and such," she huffs. Down the clean Capitol streets we trot. We pass by people Katarina seems to know, waving and air kisses exchanged. All of these people even the children have the elaborate outfits and hair, I sincerely hope they don't do this to me. We walk into a prissy little boutique and she nudges me off to look at things that'd I'd want. As soon as I browse, I'm horrified at the prices of these clothes! "Katarina, I have no money for any of this!" She looked like she was about to burst out laughing, "Oh, my little sweetie, I'm paying. Well, really my dearest brother. But you needn't worry! We'll get you all you need!" She chimes. Soon she has dresses, shoes and outfits of every color and occasion. She picked out pajamas and undergarments, which were a little more.. decorated than I would have liked. I had everything I could need living here, except happiness. Could I ever find it here?


	3. The Blushing Bride

Lots of people adding the story to their story alerts and favorites! Thank you guys so much! And thanks for the review Lady Luna Riddle! It made me smile! More to come! I'll try and update several times a week, but the weekdays might be hard! Hope you like this chapter! Reviews would be loved!

Blushing Bride

Once the shopping was done, I was exhausted. Shopping wasn't particularly hard, but being dragged around by Katarina and showed off to her friends and chasing after her when she darted into another boutique was. "Why don't you go take a shower? Dinner should be ready soon, and we have lots to discuss!" she giggles. I nod and walk off into the guest room. The walls are painted blue, lighter than Katarina and Seneca's eyes and very calming. There was a large plushy canopy bed in the center, with a large armoire, and vanity in the corner. I wander into the magnificent bathroom, all marble, white and gold, all so elegant. I hop into the shower and think about how in two days, I'll be a wife. How I'll have officially left my old life behind. Tears run down my cheek, gloominess enter my heart.. The one good thing about this was Katarina. She genuinely made me feel welcome and accepted, like a friend. Once I got out and dried my hair, I slid into my new silk nightgown. It was a baby blue with black lace and a plunging neckline. I had to assume this was for my wedding night, but I had many like it now, so Katarina just must enjoy frills and silk. I scurry down the steps and enter into a gorgeous kitchen that connected to the dining room. White carpeting and deep red furniture made the room look stunning, especially with the gray walls. "Come, Ari!" I smirk Ari was her new nickname for me. I trot over and take my seat, she serves me some wine and a heavenly vegetable stew. "Ari, aren't you excited? Tomorrow you'll be trying on your gowns! Plus your family will arrive and can go with you," Katarina states. "Yes," I mutter, "Katarina, is this done often? Someone important, picking a victor to marry?" I question. Katarina looks solemn now, "Not often, no. But you were special he had eyes for you since he saw you at the reaping. I know this seems unpleasant now, but I think you can truly be happy with him. Seneca is the sweetest man," she comforts as she dabs her mouth with her napkin, taking a sip of wine. She looks at me and gives me a sweet smile that reminds me of mother, calming me to the heart and assuring me things will be okay. I feel the need to ask her a question, something I haven't been able to get out of my mind, something that scared me. "Kat, do I need to…" I trail off, knowing this isn't dinner conversation to be had with your future sister in law. Katarina looks at me concerned and curious to what I was about to ask "Yes?" she asks, I sigh. "Do I need to have sex with him on our wedding night?" I stutter. She looks flustered, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of speaking about her brother's relationships. "Well, that's generally what most do on their wedding nights. But don't worry Arabella, Seneca won't hurt you or make you do anything your uncomfortable with," she replies. I feel comforted, but still very nervous. We soon finish our meal and I walk to bed. The fear of losing my virginity this way, was probably the reality I'd be faced with.

"ARABELLA! WAKE UP!" I'm greeted to in the morning my sisters bouncing on my bed. Drezza, who is right in my face whispers "Guess What," "What?" I ask groggily. Drezza then cups my face and leans in and screams "WE'RE IN THE CAPITOL! GET DRESSED SISSY! WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" Whilst this nonsense is going on, Asa seems to be preoccupied at snooping through all my clothes. I shoo them off and then get dressed. I walked out to find my mother chatting with Katarina and Seneca chatting over coffee. Seneca smiled at me, I managed a smile back for a moment, but then was engulfed in mother's hug. She broke from me, smiling at me as she brushed back her thick brown hair and sighed, "Well, we have a big day today don't we girls? And tomorrow an even bigger one!" The girls were excited to be here, already dressed in clothing of the Capitol children . Asa was in a pale green dress with black ruffles and a big bow in the back, her curly black hair in two little pigtails with white ribbons tying them at the end. Drezza was in a light pink silk shirt with black pants, her hair was combed and shiny. "Well, brother dear, we must be off! So much to do before tomorrow, people to see, things to buy!" Kat says and with that, everyone is out the door, except for Seneca who had to go see to a few things, he kissed me gently before saying "Tomorrow will be amazing, I promise."

"Ouch!" I shout as Katarina try's to shove my breasts into the top of a dress they clearly will not fit into. "Well, if you'd hold still!" she counters. "Kat, it does not fit on my chest! Move on!" I exclaim. I can hear my mother and sisters giggling in the waiting room. After shuffling through the racks looking with the saleswoman to find a suitable dress, I left with three to try on. One was a long silk pure white v-neck dress with a five foot train and diamonds studded through the dress. Another dress is made from a thicker material and has a large puffy bottom to it and a frilly top, this one was Katarina's favorite, hence, I had to try it on. Lastly, a satin dress that was laced on the top and flowing at the bottom . Looking at these dresses, I'm actually quite surprised that none of them have any ridiculous color or design to them as most Capitol women would wear. In the end, I chose the diamond v-neck dress. They gasped when they all saw me. "It shows off your best features! It makes your face look so framed and extra lovely and your boobs look amazing!" Katarina sighs. My mother crying, hugs me, "You look like a princess, my darling." My sisters sighed and hugged their new dolls, who they wanted to get little dresses for. I had my wedding dress. With that, the diamond dress, along with a veil and tiara and some very high heels, were mine for my big day. My wedding. The girl who was the Diamond among coal, would be covered in diamonds.


	4. Here Comes the Prize

Ah! You guys are so sweet with your reviews! I really appreciate them. Thekatie93: I did actually think of that, and perhaps it will come up! Thank you for the kind review! Lady Luna Riddle: I'm glad you like the story and like to review it! Haha! True! There will definitely be more Seneca in this chapter! EmmaCrane: Thank you! I thought of this huge story line in my Culinary class, from daydreaming came this! Typos are my downfall, but I'm trying to be super careful now. I want to keep this updated, I myself hate when authors don't update for weeks and months. The daily updates may slow, but it depends on the time I have. Also, I realize I haven't explained about her games, but give me a break, I'm only on chapter four! Believe me, you'll get the backstory! Long update, and a little lusty. Review?

Chapter Four

Here Comes the Prize

"Promise me, you'll never leave me?" he whispers, as he lay dying in a mountain field smiling up at me through his obvious pain. "I promise. But you must promise never to leave me. No matter what," I sob. He looks at me, "Never will I be far from your heart. No matter where life takes you, I'll be there," he whispers. With that, Lucca looks up at the sky and the light leaves his brown eyes, and he takes his final breath, his smile still lingering on his face. The cannon sounds. I remove my hands from his wound on his neck, given to him by the tribute from District 1, and kiss him, my final goodbye to my dear Lucca. I then wake with a start. It's my wedding day. I sit there heaving and sobbing, rocking myself, telling myself he is okay. "Are you with me today, my Lucca? I need you," I sigh, as I lull back to sleep.

"Good morning my darling," Mother croons to me, her face close to mine. I look at her and see the beauty that she always had, other than the hair color, mother and I had the same features, cheekbones and lips and the same eyes. She looked relaxed and peaceful, which I had to smile at. I hadn't seen her this calm since father had died. Father.. Would he have approved of me doing this? "There you are Arabella! What are you doing? Get up! We have so much to do!" Katarina came in shouting. She was not as elegant as she usually was, her hair was in curlers and her eyes had a panicked look to them. _ So, I finally found Katarina's weakness. Planning. _I can't help but chuckle as she whisks me off to the master bathroom where a stylist and her two assistants were waiting. The stylist, Eva, was in the typical Capitol get up, a frilly pink and neon green dress with black lipstick and white eye shadow that has musical notes stenciled on. She was very tall with long raven hair and amber eyes. She had two younger assistants with her, their names were Cinna and Portia, I took they were really apprentices. Cinna wore simply black pants and a black shirt with gold eyeliner and the girl, Portia clearly taking note of her mentor, had bright blond hair, and black lipstick, complimented with a purple and yellow ruffle shirt with tight blue pants.

I hop into the shower and once I get out, chaos breaks loose. Eva throws conditioner and fragrances in my hair, while Portia waxes my legs and Cinna plucks my eyebrows. From there on, we have to go a large building the Capitol, similar to the Justice Buildings, but more for parties and events. They take me to a room and start fussing with my makeup. Eva does my face while Cinna and Portia go to get my family ready. Eva gives me a long cat-eye look with long regal lashes and gives me a light grey eye shadow, she then focuses on my lips and puts a light pink color on. I hardly recognize myself, I look like a princess and feel like a prisoner. Then comes the time I slip into the dress. It fits perfectly, accenting my body and making me look thin, yet curvy. "You look gorgeous. You make a beautiful bride!" Eva encourages me. She then proceeds to do my hair, with the help of Cinna and Portia who just came back. Portia makes a small bump at the top of my head and then Cinna carefully perches the tiara on the top of my head. Finally, they curl my hair at the bottom and my hair goes from the usual straight, to shining and curly. Katarina comes in and sighs as she sees me. "Oh, goodness. You look beyond perfect. Are you ready to go? Everyone is waiting and ready now! Your sisters look so cute!" Katarina is so excited for this moment, more than me. She tells me that someone will give me the cue on when to come out and she scurries out. Three minutes later, I get the cue. Showtime.

Silently, I glide down the aisle on a long white carpet that is surrounded by mahogany floors in and enormous and bright room. The rows of people I can hardly make out, only President Snow, my family, Effie Trinket,_ lucky me_, I think to myself. I also see Caesar Flickerman and Haymitch Abernathy, my mentor. After what seems like a million years, I've reached Seneca. He looks extremely happy and his hair is slicked back as usual and his eyes are piercing, he has on a jet black suite with a blue tie that matches his eyes. He takes my hands and the ceremony begins. To be honest, most of it is a blur to me. I stare off and pretend I'm somewhere else, or that Lucca is here. That he is the one I'm going to marry, but I know that can't happen. "I do." I say, when it's my turn, I have no idea what has been said or done, just paying attention enough to know when to say it. Seneca then takes my face so gently and kisses me. The crowd cheers and it's over. I'm married.

We have a party, of course organized by Katarina, who looks stunning in a bright red satin dress. Her lips the same intense red, and her hair is pulled back neatly. She smiles and mingles with the rest of the guests. I manage to sneak away and find none other than Haymitch. At the bar, what a shock. He looks up at me even with his alcohol, he gives me a sympathetic look, and he clearly knows this situation is not normal. "You've certainly gotten more attention than most tributes get," he says. "Clearly. Most tributes aren't forced to marry someone!" I exclaim. Haymitch who seems so uncaring when you first meet him, genuinely cares for me. He cares for all the tribute he mentors, and most die. I'm his first victor. "You're doing the right thing though, Arabella. President Snow set this whole thing up, with of course Mr. Crane drooling over you, it was a good fit. If you didn't do this, well… You don't defy the Capitol. As long as you play the pretty little housewife, all will be fine." He explains. "Do you really expect me to stay in this for the rest of my life?" I whisper, trying to avoid the eyes of the guests. Haymitch sighs, "Maybe you can. This guy really seems to be into you. While mingling at a victor party, I overheard him with Snow, talking about how brave and strong you are. How beautiful you are, how smart you are. He's got some serious feelings for you. For whatever reason, he just knows he wants you. Enough said." I look away, I see Seneca approaching and I walk to meet him. Thinking about what Haymitch said, I'm so confused by all this. Who was Seneca? He does seem truly enamored with me. He takes my hand and we make way to the tables to eat. There is foods of all kinds, stews, salads, meats and fish. So much to choose from. Being from District 12 I wasn't used to so much food, and I tried a little bit of everything. My sisters looked precious, in their matching purple dresses, their hair curled as well. My mother looked beautiful, she wore a pale green dress that flowed and had pearls on the waistline.

My mother and sister came and chatted with us for a while. The girls were disappointed to have to leave the next day, but Seneca told them they could visit often. I honestly could not expect this side to him, he is gentle and kind with the girls and very kind to my mother. We enjoy cake and mingle with the guests. I nervously glance at President Snow every so often, then he comes over to congratulate us. I feel Seneca tense for whatever reason. President Snow takes me aside "I know that you Miss Skye, or should I say Mrs. Crane will be an excellent wife for this excellent man, " he says. I thank him and say I'd do my best. When the event finally ends and the giant ballroom is empty, I say goodbye to my mother and sisters.

Finally we go back to Seneca's home. It's a large Tudor style home, which is surprising most of the Capitol homes are very modern. It's a three story with a large fence surrounding it, from what I can see a beautiful garden. My heart starts pounding at this point, because I know what he'll want, and what to be a wife meant. All of my things were delivered to the home, and he lets me go up on my own. "I have some things to quickly take care of, go up to the bedroom and relax a bit," he says. I make my way up the spiral stairs and down the hallway into the room I assume is his. It's very large with a balcony and hand carved mahogany bed. It was very large and elegant, like I have realized about this family is that they like elegant things. I'm still so nervous. I know this is natural for a wedding night, so I suck it up and go into the bathroom and freshen up. I manage to find a nightgown to change into, I carefully put my dress in the protective cover and go lie on the bed. Seneca soon finds his was back up, I can feel my pulse racing. "Your beautiful.." with that he goes into the bathroom and when he come out, he is in his underwear. _I'm about to lose my virginity_.. He slides into bed with me and kisses me passionately. His body on top of mine I look at his face and while he is gentle when near me he also has lust in his eyes. He quickly undresses me and then takes his underwear off and I see parts of a man I never have. He caresses my body and hold me close until I feel him thrust inside me, my cheeks immediately flush. The pain is excruciating and I feel myself holding back a scream. I don't think he was trying to hurt me, but I don't think he knew I was a virgin either. I feel myself bleeding, which he doesn't seem to notice. He kisses me on the neck and cheek and mouth telling me I'm beautiful. While he seems to be enjoying himself, I feel pain. After at least two hours of sex, he stops, and lays down cradles me close and kisses me on my forehead which is sweaty and hot. I suppose that I just transitioned from being a girl to becoming a woman.


	5. The Other Side

Yet another chapter! It'll go into her Hunger Games and things will get more interesting. I basically have the story planned out, as far as what will happen when I get into the Mockingjay, so I hope you'll stick around! Lady Luna Riddle: Your reviews always have something funny in them! I agree! All the awards should to the beard. I can't even explain how amazing the beard is. EmmaCrane: There was planning behind this and it wasn't intentional! Sooo, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think?

Chapter Five

The Other Side

After the eventful night of our wedding, I drifted off into a deep sleep only to dream about a nightmare. I was remembering my games. Standing there on the pedestal, my heart pounding as the clock ticks, I plan my escape into the mountains. As soon as the timer goes off, I sprint. I make my way for the cornucopia seeing a favorable sword that would work nicely with my skills. Along the way, the male tribute from 10 charges me; I grab him and snap his neck. As much as I resent the Games and don't really and truly want to kill anyone, I decided this from the start; I will survive.

After I grab the large and deadly sword, I run off into the mountains and forest. Everything is cool and crisp. I keep running, as fast and hard as I can, until, BAM. I run straight into someone. My hearts races,_ He is going to kill me_, I assume. I look up, "Oh my God! Lucca!" I wrap my arms around his neck, he returns the hug. "I've never been so happy to have a giant bruise on my forehead in my life," he chuckles. I laugh back at him. "Allies, Bells? "He asks, I kiss him on both cheeks, "Of course!". From then on we walk through the mountains, heeding Haymitch's advice on finding water. We find a cavern to rest in. "Only one of us will leave here alive Bells," "Well, it'll be you then," "The odds aren't in our favor, are they Arabella?" he asks quietly. "No, they aren't, they're never in anybody's favor, you may leave the arena, but never the same as you were." I reply. We sleep there for the night, pondering what will happen in the morning. Only six of us left, by the morning. We are met by the tribute from Eight, she tries to come at us with a spear, which ends up cutting my arm. It's only slight, so we move on, Lucca breaks her neck. _Who do you think taught me to do that? _ The cannon booms again. Tribute Six has been taken out. Four left. Me, Lucca, One and Two. Next, we devise a plan to take out the male tribute from two, only he and the female tribute from one. The boy from two is resting near the creek. Honestly, it's very surprising that most tributes, even the Career tributes are dead already. Looking at Two, he was very muscular, and he had a bow and arrows._ He must have deadly aim,_ I think to myself. We distract him and start to take our plan into reality, until, One comes racing out, knife in hand. She slits his throat before he could even turn around. She then looks up at us, her cold dark eyes determined. She threw her knife, I duck evading the blade by just a few inches. I turn around, and Lucca isn't so lucky. The knife grazed his neck a slash appearing on his neck. He falls to his knees, I ran for the girl, not thinking twice before stabbing her in the chest three times. The cannon booms, I run to Lucca, hold him and we say our promises and goodbyes. His cannon booms. I am on the ground, bloody, bruised and dirty, sobbing hysterically. " Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games!"

And with that, I wake. No Seneca in the bed. Just me and a stain of crimson blood near my legs. My body aches, especially my lower region. I groan and look over and see Seneca. He looks horrified. "I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, you should've said something, I would've-" Again, the side to Seneca Crane I didn't expect. The kind and caring kind, he truly felt sorry that he had hurt me and not taken notice. "I didn't say anything. It's not your fault," I tried to comfort him, he looked aghast with himself. "Listen, if you want to make yourself feel better, then give me this. Before we do anything again, let me get to know you. If we're going to be married, then we might as well know some things about each other," I reason. "Yes, we can do that. Let's go out into the garden," Seneca leads me out into the lush garden. It's a dark green with a sitting areas and many shaded trees and flowers. We sit down, "The boy in the arena with you, were you friends before the Games?" he questions. I look off into the sky remembering every detail of Lucca; his face, smile, laugh and personality. "Yes. Lucca taught me how to fight physically and with the sword." "Where did he learn it? Surely, in District 12 there can't be the need for that," "You know what… I don't know where he learned it. I never asked him," I stare off, wondering what else I had forgotten to ask Lucca. Would his memory fade from my mind one day? Would I forget him? I chased that thought away. "How did you become a Gamemaker?" I ask. He looks at me, then looks at the ground, the smile on his face disappearing. "My father, he wanted me to become one, so I did," he explains. "Just like that? He didn't care about what you would've liked to do?" "Not really. With him, you did what you were told. It was like the-" "The Capitol," I finish. He nods. "Did your father or mother do anything of that sort to you?" he asks me. "No, mother wants best for me and my father, he died before I needed to worry about what to do with myself," I say. "I'm sorry," he says, "For everything that has happened. I know you don't want to be here," he sighs. I look at him, I felt sad for him, Pushed into a career that while he was good at, in the Capitol's opinion, he didn't want. Pushed around by his father and married to a woman who doesn't love him. I see such a soft man, so kind, despite his horrid job. I decide to do something incredibly surprising to us both, I kiss him. A soft and tender kiss, and then I look at him and whisper, "I could want to be here."


	6. Brighter than the Moon

SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Major blockage. Now I have less time to write than before, but I want to get back to it. I told myself I wouldn't abandon my work especially if I had readers who enjoyed it. I'll try and find the time to write more.

Chapter Six

Brighter than the Moon

When we pulled away, I blushed. He was still surprised at my spur of the moment kiss. "Well, that was… surprising," he says. "For you and me both," I mutter. He laughs at this. He has a very nice laugh, very light and happy. We talked for hours after that, speaking of our lives, and what went on in them. He told me about how his stern father pushed him and Katarina into lives they didn't want. "What about Katarina?" I ask. At this question, he looks away, he looks frustrated and sad, "That is a question for my sister. It's not something that is appropriate for me to tell you. But I will say, it is a very big part of the reason, why we know, we must never defy the Capitol," he explains. His face is hard, emotional, and _sad._ I touch his hand, comforting him. Something awful must've happened. I'll have to investigate with Katarina, or better yet to save her from being insulted or humiliated, I'd ask someone else. Effie! She always knows the gossip around, she's bound to know! "Ari, there is a party tonight, celebrating the beginning of the Hunger Games. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the celebration?" Seneca asks his voice hopeful and sincere. I definitely didn't want to go, see the Capitol's dreadful citizens, some who cheered me on in the Games, bet on me, and the others who wished me dead. President Snow also came to mind. I hated the thought of him, let alone mingling with him, but I was Seneca's wife, and I was making an effort to make the best of things in my situation. "Yes, I'll be honored to go with you," I replied. He gives me a sweet smile, takes my hands and kissed them. In the meantime I could get Effie over here, ask about Kat. I usually wasn't one to be nosy, but this secret was bothering me, I worried about my new friend, my new sister in law. Determined, I rose from the grass and told my husband I needed to go get ready, my stylists would need to come and fashion me into a Capital Couture girl, I grimaced with that.

"Ah! There she is! The beautiful Mrs. Crane!" Effie excitedly announced, bounding over to give me air kisses. My stylists would be over in an hour or so, so I figured I'd use this time to my advantage. Seneca had some business to take care of, so I was free to do whatever I pleased. "Effie, I'm glad you could come! You look as lovely as usual. Would you care for some tea?" I stated. Effie was just as pink as usual, adorning a long, pink ruffle dress, her hair curled up with a hat perched on top. "Don't mind if I do, my dear. My, my, someone seems to be getting used to her new life," she observes. I shrug, "I'm not going anywhere after all. Now Effie, I have a question, about Katarina," I look up at her, and see her usually animated face was serious now. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask Arabella. It's not my place." "But Effie, I need to know. Seneca won't tell me and I can't ask Katarina!" Effie looked away from me, her eyes looked sad, a less intense sadness than Seneca wore, but definitely sadness. "Alright. I'll tell you. But Ari, this is a sensitive topic, so don't interrupt, ask questions when I'm finished." I nodded in agreement. "Alright, Katarina is a beautiful and smart woman. I'm sure you've questioned why she isn't married, and has no children. You also know how forceful the Capital can be. About three years ago, President Snow wanted Kat to endorse the Hunger Games. Katarina refused, she detests the games, hates them with her whole heart. President Snow asked multiple times. She refused multiple times, sometimes in public. You don't do that," Effie pauses to look at me; I'm staring at her intently, like a citizen watched the games. I'm enthralled. "President Snow got every upset with her, he started berating her and she wasn't having it. She threw insults at him and the Capital. He didn't like that very much. So he made sure Kat would never defy him again. Katarina was married Arabella, and she had a young son. They took her husband Nathan and her son, Joshua and they killed them." Effie muttered, quietly reflecting on the cruelty of the people she worked for. My eyes were burning; Kat had a husband, and a child. They killed them, just because Kat didn't want to be their puppet. My heart twisted for Katarina, only to imagine the pain she felt. "Needless to say, Katarina was devastated. She sobbed for says, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Then she just became despondent. We thought she'd waste away to be perfectly honest. Seneca loves his sister; he wouldn't give up on her getting better. He visited her every day until she came back. She may seem so put together and perfect Ari, but underneath her fake smile, there is someone who is almost constantly sad. I think she finds hope now that you can have a happier life than she did."

I was simply at a loss for words. This beautiful, vibrant and vivacious woman was a victim of a horrible punishment from The Capital. My heart broke for her, for her family. Seneca, he had a nephew… The sadness in his eyes for his sister and her deep pain showed how much love he had for her, it was admirable. "How old was Joshua?" I ask, "He was… years old." Effie answers, looking down/ I shudder, Katarina's heart must've shattered. "She was a wonderful wife and mother; she loved her child more than anything. Her husband too of course, but that agony of losing her child, I thing that hit her worse." I looked at the time; my stylists would be over any minute. "Effie, thank you for telling me this. I appreciate it. I'll see you at the party tonight?" "Yes, I'll be there. Take that into consideration Arabella. You don't defy the Capital." She says stoically. With a nod, she leaves to my thoughts. Poor Katarina…

While I am being poked and prodded and plucked and perked, I'm left to my own thoughts about what Effie told me. Katarina only hopes for the best for me in my situation and from what I've seen with Kat, she seems perky and happy all the time. I could only wonder why. I was awoken from my thoughts as I was ushered into a dress that screamed Capital. It was dark green silk; it had a long train of peacock feathers that covered the backside to it, the dark blue and colorful shades of the feathers complimenting the dress. I rolled my eyes and slipped into it. My hair was done partially into a bun p top, the rest of my thick hair falling down to my shoulders in blonde waves. They then applied the reddest red they could find to my plump lips. They accented my eyes with a base of shimmering grey and a dark streak of black at my eyes crease. My pale cheeks graced with a light pink, my face was done. I looked like a completely different person. I was handed a pair black high heels, the intricate straps intertwined up to my calves. Eva looked proudly on, Cinna and Portia had handled my makeup. "You two did a fabulous job! You'll make excellent head stylists one day!" Eva beams, Cinna and Portia graciously accept the praising from their teacher. Now, it was time to wait for my husband, and then I'd be off into the lion's den.


End file.
